Resurrection
by angelserina-alice
Summary: Something strange is going on between Alec and Renesmee. They share a bond that it was not supposed to exist anymore. The Cullens will try to keep Nessie away from Alec but it's not on their hand anymore.All the rules.Rearranged.Fate has redesigned those.
1. Chapter 1

~Bella's POV~

"That was close." I said to my husband

Just moments ago the Volturi were at our house checking on Renesmee. They wanted to be sure about Nessie being a half breed.

"I wouldn't agree to that." Edward said an angry expression on his face.

"What? What do you mean Edward?" I asked upset.

Edward looked at the trees outside and sighed deeply.

"Remember Alec?" Edward asked me. I frowned a bit at that. Alec? How could I forget him? He was here...guarding Aro with his tween sister of course. He was standing like a shadow in a corner. Observing us. If I didn't knew better, I would said that he didn't want to be here.

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked confused.

"I was reading Aro's thoughts… and he came up with a big idea." Edward took a deep breath and continued. "He fears us. He thinks that we might be a future threat to him and his coven. So… he wants Renesmee be bonded with them."

I looked him even more confused than before. I already suspected that Aro might see us a threat but…Renesmee? I thought we were done with this subject. I mean…did Aro want Renesmme to be one of them?

"Bonded as?" I asked. Edward sighed again.

"He was thinking really hard. He really wanted to find a way to unite the two families. At first he was careful with his thoughts but then he believed that you would be protecting me…so…" Edward came to a stop before continuing. "He wants one of them to marry Renesmee. He believes that he will bring peace with that. But…who would marry Renesmee? He tried to find an answer and he did."

"Alec…" I whispered with realisation. It fitted perfectly. Felix and Demetre are too 'old' for Renesmee and they don't suite her character. Aro wouldn't trust anyone else expect his personal guard. Alec though…he's perfect. He could be close to Renesmee's age physically(when she'll grow up) and he can paralyze her if she ever tried a trick on him… He can control her without Nessie knowing it.

"And that's not the end of the plan. Aro is so sure that Renesmee will marry Alec…so the wedding is not enough for him." Edward said and took my hand in his.

"He thinks than only an successor will guarantee the union." He whispered.

"WHAT?" I yelled standing up from the couch.

"A boy that will be half a Volturi half a Cullen…the successor of both families. The crown prince. He wants the child to be raised with the Volturi so he could take his place one day. The 'Prince of vampires' as he likes to call him… will be unstoppable." Edward looked at the floor, a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"I will not allow this. My little girl being married to one of them…either having the child Aro's dreaming about…Edward, if a child like this will ever be born…God!" I said feeling dizzy.

"I know… he will have a gift that the world had never seen before. Renesmee has our genes…in combination with Alec's genes… Only god knows how this 'thing' will be. Without even metioning…that our daughter might not make it through the birth."

"Edward…we have to stop this." I said looking him in the eyes.

"You can't. It's already been decided. The only positive thing is that Alec doesn't know a thing about it." Alice pop in the conversation. Of course she would knew…

"Does anyone else know about it?" Edward asked standing up and hugging me from the behind.

"No." Alice said with her innocent voice.

"Good. No one will ever learn about this. Alice is gonna see when Aro is coming here again. And then…we hide Renesmee." Edward said with confidence.

"If Renesmee won't see Alec, everything will be fine." Alice said turning to leave.

"What was that, Alice?" Edward asked with terror in his eyes.

"I can't be sure Edward…it's just a glimpse. But I can say that if Renesmee will ever see Alec…we are all doomed." Alice said walking out of the room.

* * *

Tell me what do you think guys. It's not well-written cause I didn't have the time to re-write it again. So...sorry about that. :)


	2. Chapter 2

After 5 years

~Renesmee's Point of view~

I was running in the forest. I loved the smell of trees around me. Drops of water started falling from the sky. I smiled. Rain always gave life to everything.

The sound of my phone ringing brought me back to reality.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Nessie, come here quickly." Aunt Alice said before hanging up on me.

Something was wrong...I run at the house as fast as I could and I was greeted with my mother. She was waiting for me outside.

"Go upstairs and change. We have guests." She said somehow upset. I knew that I better not argue with her. I did as she said and change to a pair of jeans ans shirt. With a towel, I tried to dry my hair a bit.

"Renesmee." I heard my dad calling me from Carlisle office. I walked to the room and closed the door behind me. Dad was talking with Carlisle with a low voice. He stopped talking and looked me worried.

"Do you remember Aro, Renesmee?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I said. How could I forget? Aro would always come and check on me. With his guard of course. I swear that he he goes everywhere with this little blond. Grrr. I hope that this would be the last time they'd come. I'm already seventeen physically. I'll probably stop aging now.

"He came to visit us." Dad said walking to the door. "Wait here." He whispered and left the room. Why is everyone so upset? The Volturi have visited us before. It's not a big deal.

"Not Alec." I heared dad saying from outside.

"He is my personal guard, dear Edward." Aro's familiar voice replied.

"You will be fine Aro. Alec can wait outside." Dad said under his breath. There was silence for a while. Who was that Alec anyway? I don't think I remember him...Why dad is so upset with him?

"Very well." Aro said. Then the door opened and Aro entered the room.

"Renesmee!" He said with happiness.

"Hello Aro." I greeted him with a smile.

"Look at you. You've grown up so much." He said smiling back.

"Well...you look just the same." I said trying to joke around a bit.

"Hahaha, always polite dear Renesmee. So how old are you now?" Aro said taking my hand in his.

"Seventeen. Physically." I said suspiciously.

"Seventeen! You've become a young lady...In the age to get married, I might say." Aro said, his eyes shining. I heard dad growling before saying "She's too young for a relationship. A marriage is out of question."

I frowed a bit. Why was he always so protective? I can have a boy-friend if I want to. To be honest, I really like Jacob and I wouldn't mind being his girl-friend.

"No." Dad said looking at me. Damn he was reading my thoughts again. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I don't need a parental guidance.

"Renesmee, you are still a child." Dad said calmy. Well...okay...I was kind of seven but it doesn't matter...

"I'm old enough to have a boy-friend." I said crossing my hands over my chest.

"I agree, dear Renesmee. Now why don't you take a walk, so I can talk with your father?" Aro asked turning to look at my dad.

"Sure." I said and jumped out of the window. I was more than glad to leave.

It was still raining outside. Shit...my clothes were completely wet now. I quickly run under a tree trying to get a shelter.

"This is my tree." An enchanting voice said from above. I looked up on the tree only to see a dark form seating on a branch. I frowned a bit...I couldn't see his face.

"This tree is close to my home, so it's my tree." I said looking at him curiously.

"Since I got here first, it's mine." The voice replied. He had such a beautiful voice...it sent shivers down my spine...I could hear him talking all day, without getting bored.

"Who are you?" I whispered. Suddenly he jumped off of the tree and landed in front off me in seconds. In an instant, I realise he was not human...he was a vampire. I turned to look at his face and I froze. His eyes...a deep red colour which held such an unusual emotion. I felt my heart stop beating for a second before starting beating faster than usual. My breath was caught on my lips while I felt velvet ropes bonding me with boy in front of me. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was experiencing the same emotions.

"Alec..."The boy said. "I'm Alec."

"I'm Renesmee..." I whispered back, staring at his face.

* * *

~Edward's Point of View~

"Edward!" Alice yelled storming inside the room. She came to tell me about her vision but I already knew. I saw it my self. My little baby-girl kissing a boy... She was wearing a beautiful white dress and was smiling brightly at everyone. She was holding Alec's hand...Alec's! Before kissing him on the lips.

I quickly run over the window and looked outiside. I froze as I saw my little girl talking with him...

"Well, well...It seems that sweet Renesmme met our Alec." Aro said standing beside me. I didn't turned to look at him...'Edward we failed. You should have kept her here.' Alice thoughts caughed my attention. 'I'll sent Jasper to check on them...There is still hope and Alec still doesn't know about Aro's plan.' Alice continued before leaving the room.

"I think our job is done here. Felix, get Jane, Demetri and Alec. We're leaving." Aro said with a smile on his face.

After we get downstairs, Renesmee and Alec returned with Jasper. Nessie and this boy were constantly looking at each others eyes. I growled at him. He needed to leave my little baby alone for his own good. He didn't pay attention to me...that angered me more.'Edward, he won't hurt her.' Jasper thought to me. I guess he sensed my anger and tried to calm me down. I relaxed a bit but I was still on guard.

"Dear Cullens, we're thowing a ball in three weeks and of course you are all invited. We expect to see you there." Aro announced. "Especially you, sweet Renesmee." Aro closed up his little speach. After a moment of silence Carlisle responded.

"Of course Aro, we'll be there." 


	3. Chapter 3

After three weeks. * Renesmee's POV"  
Three weeks had passed and I was continuously thinking of Alec. His eyes, his skin, his voice. I was over excited that I was going to see him again. Thank God uncle Jasper was here or else I would be nervous as hell. Right now I was in my hotel room at Voltera. Aunt Alice was fixing my hair and uncle Jazz was looking out of the window. I asked him to stay. I needed someone to calm me down.  
"Nessie relax. You are starting to make me nervous too." Uncle Jazz said with a small laugh. I felt another wave of calmness rushing through me.  
"Thanks uncle Jazz." I said smiling. Did I mentioned that I completely adore my family?  
"Enough with the lovey-dovy moments. Go get dress up Nessie. Your father will be here in five minutes." Aunt Alice said and rushed me to the bathroom of her suite to get changed.

* * *

About half an hour later we arrived at the Volturi's castle. We entered the grand ball room and everyone turn to look at us curiously. Before I could feel embarrassed another way of calmness rushed through me. Uncle Jasper was so sweet. I knew I had no reason to be embarrassed or afraid. I was sure that Mum would protect our family from any mental attacks and Aunt Alice and dad would knew if something bad was going to happen.

"I'm glad to see you've made it Carlisle." Aro said approaching us.

"Esmee, you look lovely. That's goes to you too Rosalie, stunning as always. Emmett and dear Jasper, it's so good to see you again." Aro said and his eyes danced to Jasper and Alice, shining with expectation.  
"Alice...my lovely Alice. Beautiful and elegant at the same time. I'm extremely happy to see you again. You and your husband are more than welcome to visit us whenever you wish to." Aro said turning his attention completely to the young couple. I watched as uncle Jasper held aunt Alice close to his chest protectively, ready to react if something happened. Aro ignored him. Instead he turned to face my parents.  
"The invitation is open for you too, Edward. But of course you already know it, don't you? And how could I forget your breath-taking Bella?" Aro smiled widely.  
"You're welcome to share my home too, beautiful Bella... which reminds me of..." Aro trailed while he turned to look at me. His eyes shining more than ever.  
"Renesmee. You can't believe how pleased I am by your presence." Aro told me ecstatic. I just smiled politely and waited his small talk with Carlisle to end.  
After five minutes or so I sensed another presence approaching our coven. Suddenly a growl escaped my father's lips and uncle Jasper was immediately on his side, trying to calm him down. I couldn't understand my father's reaction. Why he always had to act all over-protective? "Cullen's." The voice I so longed to hear said.  
"Good evening, Alec." Carlisle said, trying to be polite.  
"You've made it." Alec said referring to the ball.  
"We couldn't miss this event." Carlisle replied. He glanced at my dad and then at Alice. They looked somehow upset.  
"Renesmee." Alec called me, his voice in a softer tone.  
I turned around and suddenly my world seemed to fall away. His eyes...they eyes I was already addicted to. I watched as his face relaxed and he gave me a smile. The cold solid dark red of his eyed turned soft and gentle.  
"Alec..." I whispered with a smile.  
"You look... so beautiful." He whispered back while looking deep in my eyes. I blushed furiously not known how to react. He gave another sweet smile before speaking again.  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked, offering his hand to me. I simply nodded and accepted his hand. Alec gracefully led me to the dance floor. His movements and body propositions held something royal. I couldn't help it but feel awkward. He was something like royalty and I was just a young plain girl. He was in all ways too good for me. But on the other hand, his fingers fitted perfectly around mine. Like we were made for each other.  
Alec placed one hand on my waist while the other one was laced with mine. He waited for me to take my position and then he started to spin us around the dance floor gracefully. All the time he was staring at me and I felt a unique aura radiating from him, I smiled and caressed with my hand his cheek. I show him how much I liked dancing with him and then dropped my hand off of his face. He looked me with surprise before smirking again.  
"I enjoy your company too." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and smiled once again. Suddenly, I noticed that Alec was leading me to a balcony. We were dancing all the way 'till we were outside. Then Alec just held my hand and glanced at the moon.

I glanced at the Cullen's. Sweet Alice was dancing with Jasper. What a wonderful couple... a future teller and an emotion manipulator. I could almost picture them with the blacks cloaks of my family. They would be perfect here...  
Then I turned to look at beautiful Bella and dear Edward. They were talking with my old friend Carlisle. A shield and a mind reader. So tempting...Powers that would be so useful to us...but they're waisting their gifts. I sighed in disappointment. Bella and Edward on my right and Alice with Jasper on my left. Such a wonderful image.  
But the best of all... Renesmee.. He power would be so useful if it will be developed right. Let's don't forget that she has Edward's and Bella's genes. She is the best thing that happened to me since Alec and Jane. And of course Alec...my Alec. He has been on my side for such a long time. I'm sure he'll go with the plan. Tomorrow morning I'll talk to him about Renesmee. I'll give him the mission to make the little Cullen fall in love with him. And after the marriage, I'll order him to get her pregnant. After the child will be born, he will handed him to me and I'll raise him like a King. He will be the Prince of vampires. A Volturi from the birth and a Cullen from genes. Just only the powers he will inherit.  
"Aro." Marcus called me and I turned to look at him curiously. He offered me his hand and I took it with a smile. Marcus could sense relationships. He showed me a new strong relationship being created. A relationship between Renesmee and Alec.  
"They're soul mates." Marcus explained.  
Soul mates... I thought that relationships like those didn't exist anymore. Those were great news. Every single person in this world is born with a destined soul mate. The only problem is that your soul mate might have been born a thousand years before or he/she lives at the other side of the world. It was almost impossible to find your soul mate. But if you did find it... It completes you. You're acting like one. You can sense your soul mate's presence from miles away. You could even sense his/her feeling and mood. And Alec and Renesmee were soul mates. How convenient.  
I searched for Alec with my eyes and tracked him dancing with his soul mate. They looked...in love. This was the first time I saw Alec with this look on his face. He was always so composed. He was professional. But now... he almost looked like a human. They danced out of the ballroom and to the balcony. I followed them, hiding in the shadows. I watched as they talked and laughed while they were admiring the rose garden. I smiled widely. It would be no use to rush things. I will just let them realize their feelings and I'll wait 'till Alec proposes to dear Renesmee.

* * *

Hey guys, I just wanted to thank all of you for your wonderful comments. This year, I'm going to be very very busy. I'm in my senior year in high school and I realy want to be accepted to a good university. So, I won't be able to update very often.

Wanna hear the good part? Your comments make me update faster. When I see that, you guys, like my story so much, I can't not to update. So if you want to help me update more often, please leave a comment. Go ahead and tell me what you like and what you don't like. I also want to know your opinion about Aro's evil plan and what reaction you think Alec will have.

Till the next update ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I stared into his eyes hypnotized. I could not realize what was going on around me. At this moment my world was his eyes... everything else was irrelevant. I reached out my hand and touched his cold smooth cheek. It felt like sparkles of fire were burning my whole being. Like every cell in my body longed to be united with his. And yet... I didn't knew anything about him. Alec of the Volturi. One of the most dangerous vampires in the world. But how could a creature so divine be dangerous? or cruel? In my eyes he was perfection... or so I thought.

"A Cullen, Alec. Really?" A distant voice said and in a matter of seconds I found Alec's back in front of me. He held a hand out to me, warning me to stay behind.

"Felix, is there something you need?" His velvet voice asked.

"Oh come on mate. Don't be all over-protective. You know I wouldn't hurt her. In addition with your sister, I actually like the little Cullen." Felix said with a deadly smile. Returning the smile back, I stepped around Alec and went to hug Felix. At the Volturi's casual visits, Felix grew kinda soft on me. He would secretly bring me presents from Italy and spoil me whenever he could. We were like long distant cousins.

"I see you met Alec, little butterfly." Felix commented and I looked at Alec. He was looking at us shocked...

"It's weird, Felix. I just met him... but I know him. Does this even make sense?" I admitted.

"No, but it's okay. Just be careful with this one. He is dangerous." He replied, pouncing me friendly on the shoulder.

"Aren't you all?" I joked around but a weird feeling took over me. I turned to look at Alec who had a frown on his pretty face.

"I'm present, you certainly acknowledge that." He said with a cold voice. I titled my head to the side with worry. I closed my eyes briefly... anger, confusion, fear. Why was he feeling this way? I walked towards him slowly.

"Why are you angry?" I whispered softly.

"Oh, he is not angry, Nez. Alec is like this 24/7." Felix informed me but I shook my head.

"No... he is angry, confused... and scared." I said in voice that only vampire ears could hear. Alec turned to look at me shocked once more. I reached out my hand at him but he took a step back.

"Get out of my head. You can't know what I'm feeling." He said with a sarcastic laugh. I placed a hand on my chest and tried to cover the pain of his rejection. He took another step back, his hand quickly clutching the place where his heart used to be. He gasped lightly as his eyes turned to look at me.

"Stop it." He said... but I wasn't doing anything. Why is he acting this way?

"Alec.." I tried to say but he interrupted me.

"This is not happening. What are you doing to me? Is this some talent of yours? Do you project your emotions... or manipulating my feelings?" He started with a cold yet confused voice. "Feelings... I can't have feelings. I'm a Volturi. You're a Cullen... what am I even doing?" He muttered the last part.

His words pained me... but as my pain grew so did his. He winced lightly and grasped his chest tighter. Then it hit me. For some unknown reason our feelings were connected. Right now I was hurt... and this affected him obviously. I took a deep breath to relax in a try to test my theory. I brought happy memories back... like the first time Felix played with me and my dolls or when uncle Emmett would prank uncle Jasper just to make me laugh. After a few seconds of happy thoughts I felt a lot better... and so did Alec. His hands dropped from his chest and his posture was finally relaxed. He took a deep breath and turned to look at me once more.

His ruby eyes sparkled and I instantly knew that he was doing some serious thinking. He closed his eyes for a moment but before I could wonder what he was doing, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I kneeled to the grown, shocked as I tried to come up with an explanation of what was going on. I wasn't physically hurt... the only way I would feel like this... Alec. I quickly looked up on him only to see him staring me back. I knew he was feeling the same pain even though he covered it pretty well. This torture continued only for a few moments before fading away. I breathed with relief, my hand resting on my chest. So it seemed that Alec discovered this bond too.

"Kids... something is definitely wrong with you. I think you should see Marcus." Felix said, giving Alec a meaningful look before departing.

* * *

I think it is time for a comeback, what do you guys say? Still interested in this story? Let me know. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alec guided me through a hidden back door that led to a small room right next to the ballroom. The party that Aro was looking forward to so much continued, ignoring our existence. I was wondering if dad was worried...

"Shh." Alec hushed me a bit annoyed.

"I didn't say anything." I said through clenched teeth. He turned to look at me with eyes on fire.

"You're nervous which is making me nervous too." He whispered and I rolled my eyes. It was like having a second Jasper right next to me.

"Are we going to see Marcus or what?" I snapped after a few minutes of silence.

"Be careful of how you speak of my master. He knows we are looking for him and he will appear." Alec said in a low tone. Right on cue the door that connected the ballroom to this room opened and Marcus walked in. He was dressed in black, his long burgundy cloak flowing royally. I swear these guys always were cloaks.

"Master." Alec quickly said bowing his head in respect. I just stared at him oddly, not making an attempt to greet the newcomer.

"Aouch." I whined lowly when Alec nudged me rather hard. I looked up on him and saw him glaring at me under his bangs.

"Sir." I simply aknowleged the most sad member of the Volturi.

"My children." Marcus said softly, his apathetic behavior almost lost. Alec was looking at him surprised for a minute before taking a few steps towards him.

"Master, something unusual took place tonight. It seems that mine and mis. Cullen's emotions are connected somehow." Alec quickly explained, eager in his search for an explanation.  
Marcus gave us a sad smile, his gaze full of longing. He turned to look at me and slowly started walking towards me.

"What is he feeling, child?" He asked me with a soft voice.  
I stared at him surprised and then turned to look at Alec for confirmation... but his face was emotionless, like usual.  
I focussed my thoughts on Alec and a wave of nervousness and fear surrounded me.

"He is afraid." I replied, my gaze still focussed on Alec. His eyes burning into my skin Marcus shook his head in understatement.

"Do not be afraid, children. You have been given a great gift... A gift that only a few vampires had the luck to receive." He said mysteriously.

"Master what is it? How can we use it." Alec almost begged.

"You already use it, child. Alec I've known you for so many years... before you even became a vampire. I've always had an eye on you." Marcus started and I wanted to laugh at his last statement. Of course he had an eye on Alec. Grandpa Carlisle once said that Aro knew of Jane and Alec for a long time but was waiting patiently for them to grow up so he could turn them into vampires one day.  
Suddenly Alec's head snapped at my direction.

"Renesmee, behave." He said lowly and I tried to hide my smile.

Marcus shook his head, a smile lingering on his lips, before continuing. "The only time you use the word 'we' is when you are speaking of your human years with Jane... something that happens rarely. Now, my children, I am afraid I can not tell you what your gift is. You must find out your selves or else it won't be as powerful as its supposed to be. But I will make arrangements for the young lady to remain here. " Tha ancient vampire said while looking at me. "This will help speed up the process. But Alec..." His head snapped to him quickly. "Be carefull..." A warning? Why would Alec need a warning?

I watched as Alec's eyes clouded and slowly nodded his head. He knew something I didn't...

* * *

After the talk with Marcus I returned to my family only to find out that we would be staying with the Volturi for a few months. I tried to act surprise but in reality my feelings were mixed. Jacob was back home and I would miss him. He was like my big brother...

I felt Alec's eyes watching me and I could annoyance radiating from him... I guess I was messing up with his feelings again. It was crazy how much aware of Alec I was... I could stay all night talking to my family without looking at him and yet... I could feel him walking around the round, the sound of his voice was like ringing bells on my ears, I could hear his black cloak touching his hand. It was driving me crazy. Even full vampires didn't had that many senses... to be aware of all these things without paying attention and with so many people in the room. But I could.

"Renesmee this is not what you're thinking." My dad said in a low voice. I looked him confused. "I can feel your emotions through Jasper. Alec is not who you think. It would be best if you stayed away from him." He continued and I glared at uncle Jasper for giving me away.

"Dad I-." I tried to explain but I couldn't talk. The thought of Alec and I staying away from each other send daggers to my heart... and I didn't knew why. And then I panicked... will my parents keep me away from him? Will they hurt him?

I clenched my chest tightly... all these feelings were eating me away.

Suddenly I heard a hiss and I looked up only to see Alec in front of me. He had a hand against his heart as well as he hissed dangerously at my dad, warning him to step back. I got more panicked, fearing for everyone's safety, we were at the Volturi's castle after all.  
Alec hissed again, but this time in pain. He bent a bit, trying to make it look like he was ready to attack. Only I could read behind his posture... Without thinking a placed the palm of my hand on the base of his neck.

Sudden relief. It was like were burning and someone just threw us water.

I could feel Alec's pain vanishing and we both relaxed in that simple touch. I closed my eyes as I felt a wave of warmth coming out of me and travelling to Alec's body, who shivered in the sensation.

I heard steps and I opened my eyes quickly. My parents were looking us with their mouth hanging open while they tried to walk towards us. I felt Alec stiffen and I could feel a growl forming on his chest. I instinctively wrapped my other arm around his torso, holding him back. And it worked. In a matter of seconds he made his breathing match mine as we both watched my parents carefully.

"Aro." My dad said with an almost angry voice. "Care to explain what your child did do my daughter?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Alec's.

* * *

What do you think guys? Please leave a comment!

Also I watched the breaking dawn part 2 yesterday! It was the premier in my country. It was freaking amazing! I loved it! Although Im gonna be mad to Emmett for smashing my Alec... Did you guys watched it? What did you think of the movie?

(Michael Sheen was AMAZING as Aro... best actor there...)


End file.
